Common video slot machines randomly select and display an array of symbols on a video screen, then grant an award to a player based on the occurrence of certain symbol combinations across pay lines. In some games, a player can bet between a minimum bet and a maximum bet on a single game. An increased bet either adds paylines or multiplies the award. Typically, the game ends after the symbols are displayed and the award, if any, is granted. Although these types of games are highly successful, it is advantageous to provide bonus games that infrequently occur to make the game more interesting to a player. A more interesting game will generate increased revenue to the casino by its increased play.
Bonus games are common, where, upon a certain outcome of the main game (or base game), the bonus game is initiated. Typically, each player independently triggers and plays a bonus game.
Linked gaming machines are known where a group of machines communicates with a central server that keeps track of a progressive jackpot, accumulated from a percentage of bets from all the linked machines. If any one player of a linked machine achieves a jackpot-winning outcome, that player wins the progressive jackpot. The same jackpot is won whether the player makes a minimum bet or a maximum bet. In some games, the progressive jackpot may be won only when playing a bonus game.
There is an optimum frequency for triggering bonus game so that a typical player will experience a number of bonus games during a playing session. This maintains player excitement about triggering a bonus game. It is also important not to award a progressive jackpot too frequently, since a high progressive jackpot draws customers to the linked machines.
What is needed is a bonus game that creates more excitement among players when playing linked gaming machines, where the bonus game provides an incentive for the players to bet higher amounts and continue playing. What is also needed is a bonus game that can be frequently triggered while still allowing a high progressive jackpot to be accumulated for maximum player excitement and drawing in customers to play the machines.